1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to razors for wet shaving, and is directed more particularly to a razor for use with a blade assembly which is movable during a shaving operation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Razors having facility for mounting blade asemblies thereon to permit movement of the blade assembly during a shaving operation are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4.083,104, in the name of Warren I. Nissen discloses such a razor. The razor shown in FIGS. 1-5 and 7 has opposed and aligned journal means disposed on arm portions. The journal means are adapted to interfit with journal bearings on the blade assembly, shown in FIG. 6, to provide a pivotal mounting. To release the blade assembly, the arms are pivotally moved outwardly from each other to release the shaving assembly. The pivotal movement of the arms is rapid and causes an outward movement of the blade assembly. In addition, the razor is provided with a spring biased cam follower extending from the razor to engage a cam surface on the underside of the blade assembly to urge the pivotally mounted blade assembly to a neutral position. Upon movement of the arms of the razor outwardly, to release the blade assembly, the spring biased cam follower exercises a degree of outward thrust upon the cartridge, contributing to its propulsion outwardly from the razon upon release. Generally, such outward propulsion of the blade assembly is deemed undesirable. It is preferable that, upon release, the blade assembly be simply released, rather than thrust away from the razor.